Skirmish the Axolotl
"Never let life tell you what to do, you're in charge after all." Skirmish the Axolotl is a Fancharacter created by thelobsterlover. She is a spunky and independent axolotl who loves adventure. Concept and Creation At some point a month ago, I made an article about making Sonic ocs. In that article, I mentioned something about nobody trying to make an axolotl oc. I later did a species challenge where I turned Scintillae into an axolotl, and all that made me realize that I needed an axolotl character. So I took my own advice and a day later, Skirmish was poofed into the world. Her design was slightly inspired by Tangle the Lemur and her boots taken from Tiara the Manx Cat. Appearance Skirmish is a peach and pinkish white axolotl with radiant teal eyes. She has four external gills on her head, but six in total. The other two are on her back. She has an exclamation point mark between her eyes. She also has webbed hands and small gills on her wrist. For attire, she wears a black and white bodysuit with short sleeves and sort of crop top hoodie vest on top. Her legs are covered with kneepads connecting to her heely boots. Personality Skirmish is confident, spunky, and determined to make a change in the world. Unlike most people, she isn't afraid to fight even if just for fun and has a competitive spirit. She likes to enjoy life at a fast pace and never shies away from trying anything new. Her way of thinking is 'punch first and ask questions later', and she can be quite reckless, relying on others to strategize. She doesn't mind slowing down every once and a while for her friends and usually jokes to lighten up the mood. Other people are inspired by her passion and fearlessness to show it, and often listen to what she has to say. When she's upset, she expresses it through anger instead of sorrow but cools down rather quickly. Despite her go-getter attitude and stubbornness, she does have her moments when she's calm and rational. Powers and Abilities Skirmish's main draw is her limb regeneration ability, which all axolotls possess. She takes it one step further by using this perk to enhance her kicks and punches by making her limbs bigger and bulkier on impact. She can increase her limb mass in a matter of mere seconds and distribute it again in the same amount of time. Even without this power, Skirmish still has remarkable physical strength, being an all-around fighter. Being an amphibian, Skirmish is a good swimmer. She can see better in water, mist or smoke than in normal air. Weaknesses Skirmish's regeneration ability has a limited capacity; they drain cells from her skin and if she overexerts herself, she'll shrivel up and die. The gills on her wrists are also a big weak spot and attacking them not only hurts but will cause her to drown if she's in water. Backstory WIP Relationships Dune the Fennec When they first met in the city, Skirmish started liking Dune quickly. Now she has become more of a secret admirer, though she can put those feelings aside when cooperating with him. Dune is pretty much indifferent to her, but he has picked up some tension. Windris the Lynx Though Windris barely knows her, she thinks her bravery is admirable if not rather scary. But that doesn't mean that they get along well; Windris gets really frustrated at the axolotl's reckless behaviour and Skirmish really take kindly to being told what to do. Windris is trying to build a better relationship with her nonetheless. Trivia First Axolotl on the wiki, whoohoo Skirmish was intended to be male, but I changed her to female because I was lacking in female characters He name Skirmish comes from the fact that she likes getting into fights First Aquatic Mobian I have made as well Some of Skirmish's accessories come from Sonic Forces Category:Axolotls Category:Females Category:Good